muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesamstraat discography
From its earliest planning stages, Sesamstraat was, like Sesame Street, designed to be a show that would use music and singing as a part of the material being taught. So it was only natural to release the musical content on records, not only to reinforce the curriculum lessons for children when they weren't watching the show, but also because Sesamstraat music is enjoyable just for its own sake. The first two albums were released by Philips Records, and consisted mostly of American material dubbed into Dutch. In 1981, records began to be released on the WSP label. These albums were manufactured and distributed by Vrido Beheer, Rotterdam from 1981 to 1985, and over 18 titles were produced over the four-year run of the label, including reissues of the 2 Philips LP's with new cover designs. Weton-Wesgram took over the label in 1985. Their catalog included reissues of all of the previous albums. At first, titles were only issued on vinyl, but over the years, they were also produced on cassettes. All of the albums produced in this era had colorful covers with photos and drawings of the show's characters. The first Sesamstraat CD was released in 1984. A mix of new titles appeared, along with reissues of older titles, including a CD of the very first album of Bert and Ernie songs. The new material on albums lasted until 1996. After that they produced only compilations of songs from past releases. In 2005, a company called Rubinstein started to produce CD and booklet sets, which consisted of a book with short stories and a CD. In 2008 there came finally a new album on the market with song that was specially written for Sesamstraat by Henny Vrienten. Rubenstein came back with an other new item in 2010. The first time a member of the Dutch Royal family worked together on a story book that was produced specially for the readers and the visually handicapped readers. It's a book with letters, Braille and CD. Album releases Image:Sesam1.JPG| |link=Sesamstraat (album) Image:Sesamstraatlp3.jpg| |link='k Wist Niet Dat Je Kwaad Werd! Image:Sesamstraatlp312.JPG| |link='k Wist Niet Dat Je Kwaad Werd! Image:Vervelen.jpg| |link=Bert en Ernie Vervelen Zich Nooit... Image:Sesamstraat2lp.jpg| |link=Sesamstraat (album) Image:Zeuren.jpg| |link=Een Uur Niet Zeuren Image:Anthsinterk21.jpg| |link=Hoor Wie Klopt Daar Kinderen Image:Houjevast.JPG| |link=Hou Je Vast!! Image:Pinoverkeer.JPG| |link=Pino in de Verkeerstuin Image:Pinozingtcijfers.JPG| |link=Pino Zingt Cijfers Image:3070192.jpg| |link=Plezier Voor Vier Image:Sesamstraatplaat1.jpg| |link=Verloor Mijn Koekie in de Disco Image:Vindjemeaardig.JPG| |link=Vind Je Me Aardig? Image:Logeerpartijtje.jpg| |link='n Logeerpartijtje Image:Maakerwatvan1.jpg| |link=Maak Er Wat Van! Image:526304.JPG| |link=Sint Is Zoek! Image:2014-03-28 11.52.53.jpg| |link=Bert en Ernie Vervelen Zich Nooit... Image:Wereld.jpg| |link=In Een Uur de Wereld Rond Image:Kerst.jpg| |link=Kerstfeest met Bert & Ernie Image:Moetjehoren.JPG| |link=Moet je horen... Image:Neuzenlied.jpg| |link=Neuzenlied (album) Image:Spelletjes.jpg| |link=Spelletjes Image:Voorkant2lp.JPG| |link=Het allerbeste uit Sesamstraat Image:Sesamstraatlp.jpg| |link=Sesamstraat is Jarig (1985) Image:Opavontuur_met_Tommie.JPG| |link=Op Avontuur met Tommie Image:Hetbesteuitsesamstraat1.JPG| |link=Het Beste Uit Sesamstraat Image:24besteliedjes.JPG| |link=Het Beste uit Sesamstraat 1 Image:Anthsinterk24.jpg| |link=Hoor Wie Klopt Daar Kinderen Image:Maakerwatvan2.jpg| |link=Maak Er Wat Van! Image:24629.jpg| |link=Het Beste uit Sesamstraat 2 Image:65 1 b.jpg| |link=Het Beste uit Sesamstraat 3 Image:15jaarsesamst.jpg| |link=15 Jaar Sesamstraat Image:Sesammelk1.JPG| |link=Sesamstraat en Melkweg (CD) Image:Hitparadesesam.JPG| |link=Sesamstraat Hitparade Image:Liedjesfestival.jpg| |link=Sesamstraat Liedjes Festival Image:Kwaad.jpg| |link='k Wist Niet Dat Je Kwaad Werd! Image:Ernierommel.JPG| |link=Ernie Heeft Rommel Gemaakt Image:Grover_gaatnaarschool.jpg| |link=Grover Gaat Naar School Image:Sesamstisjarig.jpg| |link=Sesamstraat is Jarig (1985) File:Vakantie_favorieten.jpg| |link=Vakantie Favorieten Image:welterustenErnie.jpg| |link=Welterusten Ernie! WelterustenBertCassette.jpg| |link=Welterusten Bert! Image:14HITS.jpg| |link=14 Hits uit Sesamstraat Image:Allerleukstelieduit.jpg| |link=De Allerleukste Liedjes uit Sesamstraat Image:Hetbesteuitses.jpg| |link=Het Beste uit Sesamstraat 1 Image:Cijfenletters.JPG| |link=Cijfers & Letters Image:Houtparksch.jpg| |link=Hou Het Park Schoon Image:Leukeliedenverh.jpg| |link=Leuke Liedjes en Verhaaltjes uit Sesamstraat Image:Leukstel2cd.jpg| |link=De Leukste Liedjes uit Sesamstraat 2CD Image:16liedenverhaalsesamst.jpg| |link=Het Leukste uit Sesamstraat Image:pluizigenblauwcas.jpg| |link=Neuzenlied (album) Image:Vriendjesverhaaltjes.jpg| |link=Verhaaltjes met Je Vriendjes Image:Vofdek.jpg| |link=VOF de Kunst: Liedjes uit Sesamstraat Image:Vrolijkopweg.JPG| |link=Vrolijk Op Weg Image:Zingmee.JPG| |link=Zing Mee met Sesamstraat Image:Sesamstraatlp4.jpg| |link=20 Jaar Sesamstraat Image:414627.jpg| |link=Sesamstraat is Jarig (1985) Image:Bestevri.jpg| |link=De Beste Vriendjes Blues Image:Dansendeschoenen.jpg| |link=De Dansende Schoenen Image:Muziek.jpg| |link=He He He, We Maken Muziek Image:Hiephiep.jpg| |link=Hiep Hiep Hoera Image:Kompe.jpg| |link=Kompe Dompe Doeli Image:Liedjescircus.JPG| |link=Sesamstraat Liedjescircus File:Sesamstraat_vakantie_pret.jpg| |link=Vakantie Pret Image:Danceparty.jpg| |link=Dance Party (Sesamstraat) Image:5boll.JPG| |link=Uit Je Bol met Bert en Ernie Image:Zomerkri.jpg| |link=Zomerkriebels met Bert en Ernie Image:Dieren.jpg| |link=Dieren (album) Image:Muziek1.jpg| |link=Muziek Image:Feest25.jpg| |link=Feest Image:Jarig.jpg| |link=Sesamstraat is Jarig! (2000) Image:Bertenerniesfanbox.jpg| |link=Bert en Ernie's Fanbox Image:BesteB&E.jpg| |link=Het Beste van Bert en Ernie - Liedjes Image:BesteLiedVerhCD.jpg| |link=Het Beste van Sesamstraat - Liedjes en Verhaaltjes Image:LeuksteLiedjesCD.jpg| |link=De Leukste Liedjes uit Sesamstraat Image:Milywyy.JPG| |link=Sesamstraat en Melkweg (CD) Image:SeizoenCD.jpg| |link=De Vier Jaargetijden - Liedjes File:Kerstfeest_met_be.jpg| |link=Kerstfeest met Bert & Ernie File:Leukste_lollige_2cd.jpg| |link=De Leukste Lollige Liedjes Image:Tegekkver.jpg| |link=Te Gekke Verhaaltjes Image:Anthsinterk23.jpg| |link=Hoor Wie Klopt Daar Kinderen Image:625.jpg| |link=Monsters en Andere Enge Dingen Image:636.jpg| |link=Slapen Image:BertsFavorietjes.jpg‎| |link=Bert's Favorietjes Image:Dierending.jpg| |link=Dierendingen Image:Erniefavs.jpg| |link=Ernie's Favorietjes Image:B9081.jpg| |link=Ieniemienie's Favorietjes Image:Lerenmet.jpg| |link=Leren met Sesamstraat Image:Logeren.jpg| |link=Logeren Image:Pinosfavs.jpg| |link=Pino's Favorietjes Image:B9080.jpg| |link=Purk's Favorietjes Image:SpelenEnZingenMetSesamstraat.jpg‎| |link=Spelen en Zingen met Sesamstraat Image:B9085.jpg| |link=Tommie's Favorietjes Image:1023.jpg| |link=Zingen Over Enge Dingen Image:kuikenisgeenkip.JPG| |link=Sesamstraat is Jarig (1985) Image:Alfabetmars.JPG| |link=Het Beste uit Sesamstraat 3 Image:Het tandenpoetslied.jpg| |link=Zing Mee met Sesamstraat Image:Imagemagic.jpg| |link=Vriendjes Voor Altijd Image:CdKinderenblad.JPG| |link=Leuke Liedjes uit Sesamstraat Image:1000004011559038.jpg| |link=Het Mooiste van Sesamstraat Image:Cd elmo is jarig.jpg| |link=Elmo is jarig! ZomerInSesamstraat.jpg| |link=Zomer in Sesamstraat Image:9200000028193874.jpg| |link=Met de Kop in de Wolken 9200000046390107.jpg| |link=Dierendingen Image:9200000056953689.jpg| |link=Duizend Dromen See also *Sesamstraat Book and Audio Sets Discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesamstraat Albums Category:Discographies Sesamstraat